


Pumpkin Pie Kisses

by KatelFireDemon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autumn, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pumpkins, goofing off, just cute little fluffy kisses, making pumpkin pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatelFireDemon/pseuds/KatelFireDemon
Summary: Just Keith and Lance goofing around, carving pumpkins, and making pumpkin pie
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 36





	Pumpkin Pie Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some autumn fluff for you! Hope you enjoy it!

Lance had just put the pie crust in the oven to cook when the door swung open and in came Keith, along with the coldest gust of air Lance was sure he had ever felt. Lance rushed over to grab some bags from Keith who was laden like a pack mule.

“Hurry up and come in! You’ll let all the warm air out!” He said, tugging Keith inside and slamming the door shut behind him before going back to mixing the pumpkin pie filling.

“I’d be able to move a lot faster if you hadn’t chosen the biggest pumpkin you could find! That’s why we left them in the car for a week, because neither of us wanted to carry up your dumb pumpkin! Why’d you have to choose the biggest one?! And why did I have to carry it in?!” Keith sighed, somewhat exasperated and plopped the ginormous pumpkin next to the short squatty pumpkin that he had brought in a few minutes earlier.

“Because the bigger it is the more room to carve so that means it’s the best! And you carried it in because you love me.” Lance fluttered his lashes innocently at Keith.

“Ugh, I don’t know why…” Keith smirked and Lance faked looking offended, “but yes, I do love you. And I’d do anything for you. Even carry in your dumb, overly large pumpkin.”

Keith slid an arm around Lance’s waist and started to dip him, but Lance wriggled out of his grasp, scolding him, “Hey, careful! You’ll make me spill the filling! And then what’ll we do without any filling for our pumpkin pie?”

Keith tried once more to grab a laughing Lance who once again slipped out of his grip and this time whapped his arm lightly with a spoon. “C’mon, go wash the pumpkins. The pie crust will be done in a minute, then I’ll put the filling in and back in the oven it goes. Then I’ll join you and we can start carving the pumpkins!”

Keith groaned and picked up the large pumpkin and carried it to the bathroom to wash off. It was too big to fit in their kitchen sink, so the tub would have to do. After Keith cleaned off all the crusted on dirt and had laid out old newspapers to set the pumpkins on and Lance had put the pie back in the oven to bake, they got to work on the pumpkins.

“Here we go! Time for the pumpkin tingles!” Keith said as he popped the top off his pumpkin and dug his hands inside to start scooping out the seeds.

Lance paused in his endeavors to pull his pumpkin’s top off and looked at Keith confused. “What do you mean ‘the pumpkin tingles’?”

Keith shrugged nonchalantly continuing to pull out seeds, “You know, when you’re scooping out the pumpkin guts and your arms get all pink and tingly.”

Lance set down his pumpkin’s lid, “Umm, Keith… That’s not normal. I think you’re allergic to pumpkins.”

Keith looked up in surprise, “What? No, that can’t be right. I can’t be allergic. I feel totally fine when I eat pumpkin stuff!”

“Well, maybe you’re just slightly allergic. Just enough to irritate your skin a bit.” Lance said, motioning to Keith’s now blotchy, pink arms.

They were both silent for a minute before they both burst into laughter.

“How?!” Keith gasped between laughs, “How could I have gone so long without realizing I’m allergic. I’m so stupid!”

Lance was laughing too. “I don’t know! Why would you think that was normal?! The pumpkin tingles! Ha!”

After they calmed down from their laughing, they went back to carving. Lance was the first to finish, despite his being so big. After dramatically grabbing the bag of jack-be-littles and the pumpkin guts they had just scooped out, Lance spun his pumpkin around to show Keith.

The pumpkin had a huge face carved in it with giant spikey teeth. Some of the jack-be-little pumpkins were impaled on the teeth and some were placed in front of the large, monster pumpkin, all with terrified looks drawn on them. The pumpkin guts were spilling out of the monster pumpkin’s mouth and out of the jack-be-littles.

Keith laughed. “Of course you’d do something like that. That’s actually pretty great. The pumpkin guts are a nice touch.”

“Thank you! It was a work of inspiration on my part. What are you carving on yours? Are you almost done?” Lance over the table to try to see Keith’s carving.

Keith blocked Lance’s view, “I’m not done yet! You can see it after I’m done.”

Lance tried to go around the table to sneak a peek, but Keith just hid the pumpkin behind his back and gave Lance a warning look.

“Okay, okay. I’ll let you finish. Are you not letting me see it because it’s something cheesy and romantic?”

Keith glared at him and Lance laughed, putting his arms up in surrender and dropped the subject.

The timer on the oven went off and Lance went to get the pie out. “Now we just need to let this set for a bit. I’ll get started on making the whipped cream since I’m already done with my carving.”

Lance turned on his Halloween playlist to listen to while they worked and Keith groaned when he heard the Alvin and the Chipmunk’s version of the Witchdoctor, and Lance just laughed. He knew Keith secretly enjoyed his cheesy Halloween playlist.

After almost another hour, Keith finally spun his pumpkin around triumphantly. Lance stared at it in shock. It wasn’t what he had been expecting at all. There, carved on Keith’s pumpkin, was a weirdly detailed carving of a hippo.

Lance couldn’t contain his laughter. “Honestly I’m not sure what I was expecting. But it wasn’t that. I love it. It’s totally you. And now that you’re done, it’s time to eat the pie!”

Lance pulled the whipped cream out of the fridge and set it and the pie on the space Keith cleared off on the table. When they cut it and had their pieced set out in front of them, Keith proceeded to spoon on a lot of whipped cream.

“Wow Keith, who knew you had such a sweet tooth?” Lance teased.

“You did. That’s why you always get me those store bought cakes that are loaded with frosting for my birthday.” Keith laughed as he dug into his piece.

“Haha, that’s true.”

When they finished eating Keith sat back with a satisfied sigh.

“Hey Keith, you’ve got some whipped cream on you…” Lance leaned his face towards Keith’s, their lips were almost touching, “right… there!” Lance smeared a glob of whipped cream across Keith’s face.

Keith gasped in betrayal and Lance jumped up and away, just barely dodging Keith’s quick attempt at revenge. “I’ll get you for that McClain!”

The chase around the kitchen ended up with some knocked over chairs, a pumpkin almost being crushed, and Keith on top of Lance on the floor whose mouth now had a handful of whipped cream smeared across it.

“Here, let me get that for you.” Keith whispered, smirking and leaning in to kiss Lance. When their lips met, Keith wiped some of the whipped cream off his face and onto Lance’s.

“Hey! No fair!” Lance pulled back in protest. “You already got your revenge!”

“What?” Keith asked innocently, “I just wanted some whipped cream on my dessert.”

**Author's Note:**

> The way Keith finds out he’s allergic to pumpkins is actually how I found out I’m allergic. I’m so dumb so I thought it was completely normal to have tingly arms when carving pumpkins... anyways... I love carving pumpkins and pumpkin pie! What are your favorite things you've carved on pumpkins and what are your favorite pumpkin treats? Let me know in the comments! Thanks for reading!


End file.
